1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a transmissive, rear-illuminated twisted-nematic (TN) color liquid crystal display (LCD) employing a front fiber-optic faceplate that increases the effective viewing angle between the display and a viewer while minimizing undesirable variations in display chromaticity, luminance, and contrast ratio. The invention also increases the luminous efficiency of the LCD by enhancing the collection of the rear illumination from the backlight and minimizing absorption losses in the color selection filters through use of a rear fiber-optic faceplate (FOFP) and an array of interference color filters tuned to the spectral peaks of the backlight.